jat_music_magazinefandomcom-20200215-history
Song rating/3 Star
3.75 *1987 – "Never Gonna Give You Up" – Rick Astley *1994 – "Circle of Life" – Elton John *1998 – "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" – Aerosmith *2007 – "Same Girl" – R Kelly and Usher *2011 – "The Lady Is a Tramp" – Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga *2011 – "Radio Message" – R Kelly *2011 – "Set Fire to the Rain" – Adele *2013 – "How Ya Doin'?" – Little Mix *2013 – "Move" – Little Mix *2015 – "You Want a Battle? (Here's a War)" – Bullet for My Valentine *2016 – "Secret Love Song" – Little Mix featuring Jason Derulo *2016 – "Shout Out to My Ex" – Little Mix *2017 – "No More Sad Songs" – Little Mix featuring Machine Gun Kelly *2017 – "Power" – Little Mix featuring Stormzy *2017 – "Reggaetón Lento (Remix)" – CNCO and Little Mix 3.5 *1981 – "Making Your Mind Up" – Bucks Fizz *1982 – "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" – Culture Club *1983 – "Karma Chameleon" – Culture Club *2001 – "Never Had a Dream Come True" – S Club 7 *2003 – "Crazy in Love" – Beyoncé featuring Jay Z *2008 – "If I Were a Boy" – Beyoncé *2008 – "Mercy" – Duffy *2009 – "Bad Boys" – Alexandra Burke featuring Flo Rida *2009 – "Pass Out" – Tinie Tempah *2010 – "Make You Feel My Love" – Adele *2010 – "Do It like a Dude" – Jessie J *2011 – "Price Tag" – Jessie J featuring B.o.B *2011 – "Earthquake" – Labrinth featuring Tinie Tempah *2012 – "Wings" – Little Mix *2012 – "DNA" – Little Mix *2013 – "Berzerk" – Eminem *2014 – "Boom Clap" – Charli XCX *2015 – "Hello" – Adele *2015 – "No Way Out" – Bullet for My Valentine *2015 – "Love Me Like You" – Little Mix 3.25 *1993 – "It's Alright" – East 17 *2002 – "Sound of the Underground" – Girls Aloud *2004 – "I'll Stand by You" – Girls Aloud *2005 – "Fix You" – Coldplay *2008 – "Chaing Pavements" – Adele *2009 – "The Climb" – Miley Cyrus *2009 – "The Climb" – Joe McElderry *2011 – "Someone like You" – Adele *2012 – "Love Will Set You Free" – Engelbert Humperdink *2012 – "Anything Could Happen" – Ellie Goulding *2013 – "Change Your Life" – Little Mix *2016 – "Hair" – Little Mix featuring Sean Paul *2016 – "Touch" – Little Mix *2017 – "Anywhere" – Rita Ora 3 *1994 – "Bump n' Grind" – R Kelly *1996 – "2 Become 1" – Spice Girls *2004 – "The Show" – Girls Aloud *2004 – "Love Machine" – Girls Aloud *2005 – "Pon De Replay" – Rihanna *2006 – "Déjà Vu" – Beyoncé featuring Jay Z *2009 – "Bad Romance" – Lady Gaga *2010 – "When We Collide" – Matt Cardle *2010 – "She Said" – Plan B *2011 – "No Regrets" – Dappy *2011 – "Cannonball" – Little Mix *2011 – "Heart Skips a Beat" – Olly Murs featuring Rizzle Kicks *2011 – "Heaven" – Emeli Sandé *2012 – "Diamonds" – Rihanna *2015 – "One Last Time" – Ariana Grande *2015 – "Writing's on the Wall" – Sam Smith *2017 – "Sign of the Times" – Harry Styles